The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow. One day in Pixie Hollow, Bobble was at work doing a little experiment with the help from Clank. Bobble: Hmmm, Hey, Clank, Could you be a lad and give me a wrench? Clank: You got it, Bobble. Then, Tinker Bell came to see Bobble and Clank. Tinker Bell: Hi, Bobble, Clank. Bobble: Top to the morning, Tink, How are you doing at this fine day? Tinker Bell: Oh, I'm doing great, What're you guys up to? Bobble: Just keeping up with repairs as usual. Clank: That's right, Miss Bell, Bobble's working on a little experiment. Tinker Bell: Like what? Bobble: Well, I'm really glad you've asked, Show her, Clank. Clank: Right, Bobble. And Clank shows Tink the Fairy Portal. Bobbie: Behold, the new Fairy Portal. Clank: Ta-Da! Tinker Bell: Wow, It's really amazing! Bobble: Indeed it is, Tink. With this portal, Anyone can travel to alternate dimensions in the multiverse. Clank: You said it, Bobble. Tinker Bell with excitement stared at the portal. Tinker Bell: Wow... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) The next morning, Tinker Bell was thinking about Bobble's fairy portal she saw last night. She though it was amazing, She decided to check it out again. Tinker Bell: Hmm, I wonder if I can check out the portal again. When suddenly, The Egg Carrier appeared from Eggman's portal. Tinker Bell: Huh, What's that? Soon, The Egg Pawns were heading towards the Pixie Dust Tree. Tinker Bell: Oh no, They're heading to the Pixie Dust Tree! The Egg Pawns made towards the Pixie Dust Tree, The fairies were terrified as the Egg Pawns stole the Pixie Dust and went back to the Egg Carrier. Dr. Eggman: Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of my Ultimate Weapon from you and to take the miracle gems that are the keys to its secret... The Chaos Emerald and there is nothing you can do about it. (laughs evilly as he went back to earth) Tinker Bell: Oh no... I've gotta do something! But however, She can do nothing. Dr, Eggman: Now, My Egg Pawns, Let's go to mobius. And the Egg-Pawns followed Eggman to mobius. Tinker Bell: We've got to do something about this! Periwinkle: Without all the Pixie Dust, We can't fly. Silvermist: What should we do!? Iridessa: Pixie Hollow will be doomed! Fawn: Isn't there any hope, Queen Clarion? Queen Clarion: Don't worry everyone, there are a group of strong warriors from another world help us. Vidia: Wait, are you talking about the... Periwinkle: the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy? Queen Clarion: Yes, Tinker Bell, You're our only hope left, Do whatever it takes to bring back the Pixie Dust. Tinker Bell: No problem, Queen Clarion. I'll use the fairy portal that Bobble made and go to earth that this, Dr. Eggman spoke of. Queen Clarion: Good idea, Then you must go at once. Bobble: Are you sure about this, Tink? It might be too dangerous since last time. Clank: Yeah, What if you'll gotten yourself lost? Tinker Bell: Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine. Silvermist: Be careful out there, Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell: I will. So, Tinker Bell went towards Tinkers Nook and activated the fairy portal, But she haven't traveled to another world before and heard about the Power Rangers Legacy. Meanwhile with Robbie and his friends. Gmerl: (in his Platinum Ranger form) Cyclone Duel-Blade, Sword Mode, HIYA!!! Robbie Diaz: HAA! The two swords clashed as it continues. Zoe Batheart: Wow, You know, Sunset, Gmerl's getting pretty good at his skills. Sunset Shimmer: I know, Zoe. Okay, Guys. Let's wrap this up, We don't want to be late. Gmerl: Phew, Okay, Power down. (returns his normal form) As they arrived in Canterlot High. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5